


Now You're Here

by CharlieHiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, Childhood Memories, Crazy Castiel, Dean likes Disney, Devil's Trap, Drabbles, Drunk flirting, F/M, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Guardian Angels, I might take this somewhere, I'll take prompts, Memories, Nephilim, Nephilim reader, Pie, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, cassifer - Freeform, for now its WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHiddles/pseuds/CharlieHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles where you the Reader are inserted into the Supernatural world, I plan on leaving most of the chapters open ended but if you guys want more I'd have a blast writing it. I'm taking requests so go for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll See

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see:  
> You are attacked by a strange group of men, someone comes to your rescue but you can't help but feel as though you've met him before...  
> (ReaderxGabriel)

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, your panicked mantra did nothing for the utter horror racing through your veins. About six blocks ago you were able to dismiss the group of men following behind you as simply going in the same direction, but as you twisted and turned through the maze of alleys and back streets it was becoming harder to deny.

You were most definitely being followed.

There were about four bulky men, there was no way that you would be able to take them down. Now was the time for critical thinking, you stopped to evaluate. You had a pretty sharp pen in your small bag but nothing really useful. Damn, what were those self defense tips you reblogged on Tumblr? Something about shoving fingers in their eyeballs? Yeah that was gonna be very useful with their tremendous size. Great, you’re gonna die. No doubt about it, you’re gonna end up on the channel 7 news dead in a dumpster. Shit. 

Oh wait, no.

Dammit, somewhere in the midst of your journey to the mind palace you walked your way into a dead end.

heh, a dead end. Oh the irony, because you know...you’re gonna die...ok, the comedic approach is not helping your transition from denial. Slowly turning around you attempt to casually walk past the large group.

“Good Evening.” 

Good Evening?! What the hell was that?! You can’t help but chastise your idiotic greeting to the potential murderers that were stalking you.

“It is isn't it.” One of them smirks as you get closer, looking at them with a more critical eye you notice that you were correct in your assessment of their sheer size. They were all in well tailored suits and impeccably groomed, ok so probably not random thugs. Possibly mobsters, are they still around? Is that a thing? Oh hell. 

“You fellas lost?” Fellas?! “Fellas”?! Actually death is beginning to sound pretty good right now, maybe you wont have to live on with the embarrassment that is rearing its ugly head in what's most likely to be your final moments. 

The biggest one chuckles, turning to share a sadistic grin with his comrades before turning back to address you. 

“Oh no love, we're right where we ought to be.” and as if your heart didn't already begin to beat out a samba when the brute and his merry bunch began to stalk towards you, the flashing of their normal eyes to entirely black was not entirely helpful in your quest to stay calm enough to fight back. 

Your hand came up to the attackers nose, pushing with all your might you attempted to jam his nose into his brain, and for a brief moment when he recoiled with the force of your attack you thought that there might be hope for you yet. That was, of course, until he looked back up at you with blood streaming down his nose and a look of pure hatred in his eyes. A sudden realization hit you with all the force of a freight train.

This wasn't a personal issue.

Well now it was, and your attackers were very ready to show you just how they really felt, so it was no time to question why the group of well dressed alien things were sent out to find you. You barely had time to react when all of the sudden a freakishly large fist was coming out of nowhere and connecting with your skull. 

Was that a ring? Yeah, probably, well judging by the pain scale of happy to frowny faces then yeah, probably.

You manage to get your eyes open quick enough to watch your decent into the pavement and your reflexes work fast enough to keep your head from the cool concrete. However the same courtesy was not paid to your knees and the scraped up skin of your palms. The swift kick to your ribs came next, effectively knocking the wind out of you and although you were no doctor the noise that your bone made could not be good. The momentum from the furious punting of your body brough your back straight into the uneven brick of the abandoned building behind you. 

As they began to beat and kick you further into a state of unconsciousness you began to wonder why the hell they wanted to make sure that you suffered before just killing you, surely that was their endgame so why prolong the inevitable? 

When the bright flash of light shined through your eyelids you couldn't help the shocked thought that flickered through your mind.

Heaven? It was real? How the hell did you get the invite?

Prying open your rapidly swelling eyelids for just a quick peek was absolutely excruciating, but so worth the effort.

There was a man, with fairly long chestnut hair, he was glowing and there were six golden wings protruding from his back. He was stunning, but there was something else about him, something so familiar. You watched him cut down each one of your attackers with a graceful strength and a small silver blade before he hurriedly glanced toward you and began to run.

The urge to see your savior was so strong but you couldn’t find the energy to open your eyes anymore, the cool hands running over your blood soaked face was enough comfort for the moment but when you felt arms sliding under your knees and back you began to wonder just what the hell this asshole planned to do with your dead body. 

“(Y/n), please, oh (y/n) you have to stick with me. Let me get you somewhere safe please.” 

And then darkness

…

These sheets are really tough, like proper tough. This is probably what they feel like in military boot camp. 

Wait a minute

Sheets?

Ok, time to evaluate. You discover through process of elimination that you are in a bed, there are no monitors as far as you can tell so that knocks hospitals off the list.

Hang on...there’s mumbling coming from somewhere close. And some footsteps.

“You have to calm down.”  
“Calm down?! You want me to calm down while she’s in there beaten to a bloody pulp all because I wasn't there to keep her safe?!”  
“Yeah well she’s here now! Shes alive and safe and you got to her in time, pacing a hole in my damn floor isn't gonna change that!”  
“I must agree with Dean, Gabriel all we can do now is wait for (y/n) to awaken.”

Ok, so four men. Is that gonna become a recurring trope cause the last time you were alone with four men it didn't exactly end all that pleasantly. 

Opening your eyes you begin to scan your surroundings, you’re in a small room with a vintage looking desk to your left, the only source of light being a lamp placed on the bedside table, the room is so devoid of any personal touches that the spartan theme makes you think your military guess might not actually be that far from the truth. 

You begin an attempt to sit up in hopes of figuring out more about your location only to discover that the crack you heard during that first kick was infact not a good noise at all. With a sharp cry out you slam back into the bedding, once more doing your back no favors at all.

The door hinges squeak in violent protest at the disturbance caused by your winged savior entering into the room. 

“(y/n) I’m so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't have enough grace left to heal you, I wish I could help, tell me what you need.” He rushes to your side quite quickly due to the small size of the room, kneeling beside you he grasps your hand and you can’t explain why you feel such a familiarity and safety with this man that you can't ever remember meeting.

“Who,” you wince listening to the disturbing croak of your voice “Who are you, Where am I?” you finally manage to spit out after a process of trial and error. You almost regret your question when you see the fall in his expression and when he drops your hand back down onto the cool military sheets of the bed you immediately find yourself missing the contact. When his eyes meet yours again and you stare into the deep emotions barely concealed by those honey eyes that you're so sure have to be fake

“You don't remember me kiddo?” He says, interrupting your thoughts. There was something though, a flicker, a dream. You knew the golden eyes and mischievous grin, but those memories weren't real.

They couldn’t be.

Gabriel watched your expressions rapidly change as you attempted to remember just how you knew him, it hurt that you forgot about him but he could wait, and he would wait for you. However long you needed he would wait.

“You need to rest, I'll be here when you wake up I promise.” He winked, regaining some of himself after your conversation. 

“Will you tell me everything that happened?” You ask, eager for answers but rapidly losing the battle for consciousness. 

“We'll see.”


	2. Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been with the boys for a while now, but Castiel has always been really skittish around you. When you get injured and have to stay home everything seems fine, till the boys inform you that Cas is going to be your baby sitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, second chapter up. I'm still taking requests so feel free to holla at me!

"Ok, we'll be back in a few days. Stay inside the bunker, if you need anything call us." Dean added while throwing various articles of clothing and weaponry into his well used duffle.

"Cas should be around so don't shoot him and call him if you can't reach us." Sam added finishing his own duffle. You'd been with the boys for a year now, since they crashed into your dorm room guns a blazing and rescued you from both a siren that had been targeting students at your college and your dorm mate who you had gotten into a rather violent altercation with in an attempt to win the favor of said siren.

You sat in a lump on the couch glaring angrily at the two, but unfortunately for you the fact that you were wearing Dean’s oversized shirt paired with some enormous boxers from Sam as pjs with your (h/l)(h/c) hair in messy pigtails...well needless to say you were hardly intimidating the boys into letting you come along.

"I know you wanna come with us but your arm is broken, and your ankle and knee are sprained. Not to mention the assorted bruises and cuts. You can't hunt right now." You hated to admit the fact that he was right but hey...he was right.

"Yeah." Dean quickly chimed in "and you have a really important job over here, I know research isn't exciting but we're gonna need it. So chin up, and we'll bring beer and pizza on our way back." His simple statement brought a small smile to your face as you looked up accepting your defeat. These boys were damn lucky you love pizza or the fight would have taken three more days.

"Ok, go kick ass. And I want extra pepperoni." The boys smiled and each took a turn coming forward to kiss you on the forehead in farewell.

"Please stay inside, stay safe." Sam mumbled worriedly to you, simultaneously shattering your heart and encouraging you to do just that.

"Alright Sammy, you ready to get going?" Dean asked walking towards the doorway.

 

"Yeah, see you in a few days (y/n). Don't freak Cas out too much." Sam shrugged his duffle onto his shoulder and shuffled toward Dean in the doorway. You could hear the loud stampede of their footsteps through the quiet bunker along with gruff mumblings about the case before the door slammed shut and you were met with a deafening silence.

Cas. As in Castiel...As in Castiel Angel of the Lord. And his task for the next few days was being your babysitter. Great, like you needed more of his resentment. You assumed after the first couple of weeks into your living with the Winchesters that the angel hated you for some reason.  
Every time he was with the boys just casually, learning about being human or just hanging out and you walked into the room he would come up with some lame excuse to leave and dash out before you could even suggest otherwise.  
So here you were, living up to the recurring theme of your life with yet another awkward situation for you to make worse.

After a solid ten minutes of nothing you struggled to your feet with a grunt and began to shuffle awkwardly down the hall in pain aimlessly searching in vain for some form of entertainment.

And as usual you ended up in the kitchen.

With a sudden craving you became inspired to make an apple pie, if only to enjoy the annoyed phone call you would most likely get as a result of texting a picture to Dean.

Hobbling your way through the kitchen you began to do an odd dance to balance your ingredients and keep the oversized clothes on as well. You continued on for quite a while uninterrupted, that was until you went to grab a small knife to cut the apples only to discover that all that was clean were the large menacing ones that you normally chose while hunting but stayed away from while cooking.

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, and hopefully prevent any loss of fingers, you started cutting. Eventually you gained a confidence in your skills of staying alive and in one piece in the kitchen and began chopping in a rhythmic pace. You lost yourself in the repetitive action, and then.

"Hello (y/n)."

"Holy shit!" You exclaimed clamping down on the pointer and middle fingers of your left hand, which were quite rapidly growing red and sticky "warn a girl would ya! Dammit Cas!"

You looked up at the angel, aw, he was doing that adorable head tilt thing. You didn't think it was fair that a grown man could be so cute...ok....maybe you had a crush. A little, teeny, tiny, huge, slightly obsessive, probably creepy crush on the angel that hated you.

“My apologies (y/n), if you would permit me” He gestured toward your bleeding hand, and you nodded in embarrassment as he stalked toward you across the kitchen...You tried with all your might to think any coherent thoughts but nothing intelligent was going to happen in your head as long as he had that look of total concentration. He reached up, warm fingers connecting with your forehead and you suddenly felt the pain alleviate from your fingers, then your knee, your ankle, your arm. 

Well that was unexpected.

Blue eyes met your questioning (y/e/c) and he almost looked sheepish. 

“Dean and Sam suggested that I take this opportunity to.” He paused, choosing his next words carefully “get to, know you better.” It sounded forced and awkward, but you honestly couldn't tell if it was simply the statement or if the idea of being around you literally repulsed him. 

“Well thank you, but you don’t have to stay here any longer than you absolutely need to.” it came out a whole lot snappier than you intended, possibly as a side effect of spending too much time with the six foot four block of concentrated sass that you lived with. 

You turned back to the counter, intending to wipe up the blood and possibly start a new pie based on how much of it was contaminated, but there was no blood anywhere. Castiel apparently did quite a bit while you were distracted staring at him. You grabbed your knife and began to slice again, finding your rhythm. You expected Cas had left almost as soon as you dismissed him, only to be surprised when a flash of tan appeared in your peripherals accompanied by that gruff voice you secretly loved so much.

“What are you making?” 

“An apple pie.” You replied, voice softening, with a slight turn of your head you watch him nod a little in acknowledgement.

“Dean speaks very highly of apple pies.” was this him attempting to make conversation? Oh my goodness he is so much cuter than you could ever have anticipated.

“Can I assist you?”

“What?” huh, you probably needed to close your mouth a little bit or some flies were gonna make a home out of your unhinged jaw.

“I, want to make amends for my actions to you (y/n). I feel that the best way to do this would be to get to know you, and I wish to assist you in the creation of this apple pie.” the determined look in his eye as he turned to stare down your ingredients was priceless and you couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through your chest at the sentiment in his words. 

“Well first you have to roll up your sleeves and then I’ll show you how to knead the dough for the crust.” you explain, spreading flour out before tossing your ball of dough on the counter in front of Cas. It happens somewhere in between grabbing his hands to show him how to knead properly, wiping loose flower from his nose, and laughing at the absolute mess the two of you had managed to make of the kitchen. But blue met (y/e/c) and you began to think just maybe.

This was the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a_geo_girl, this chapter was totally dedicated to you bb even though it isn't what you asked for. I got your comment and it is currently being worked on, but this one was already almost done so I just had to finish it up.  
> <3 u bb, next one is for you.


	3. Kicking Ass and Taking Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to my first chapter, reader remembers her past with Gabriel through a series of flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay a_geo_girl, I gotcha! This chapter is all about your past with Gabriel. Enjoy!

You glanced around at the hall you stood in, it was bathed in a golden sort of glow, and very familiar. After a second of appraising the walls you realized just why it felt so familiar, this was the house you grew up in.

There were giggles coming from where you knew the living room would be, you followed them carefully attempting to sneakily remain unseen but not questioning your sudden appearance in your childhood home. It didn't seem like a very important detail to you. As you made your way to the end of the hall you saw a figure standing in the room.

It was him

The man with the golden eyes, his back was turned to you. What was he doing? It looked like a small playpen in front of him, he was partially hunched over it. There must have been a child in the pen because the incessant giggling only grew louder. Ok, why was he playing with a small child? Actually there was another much more important question nagging you, whose child was it?

"Gabwil!" You heard the toddler shriek as he hoisted her into the air.

Wait, you knew that face.

Well, you didn't exactly remember it, but you knew the slightly larger version quite well better than anyone else in the world. You were sure of it, without a doubt in your mind. It was you, as a child. You weren't actually in your old home, you were in a memory. You gave up all pretense of attempting to remain unseen and started to walk forward for a better view of the interaction you apparently had with your savior before he saved you.

"You should not be here Gabriel." Turning with enough speed to give yourself whiplash you saw a man standing there. He was tall, with dark hair and light eyes, and he looked almost regal.

"You should remove the rather large stick from your ass Michael." He plopped you onto his hip and the two of you managed to simultaneously bitch face him.

Ohhh, that's where you got that from then.

"You have no business being here, your tampering isn’t warranted until you receive express orders to interfere in the childs life. You know that she must be involved in a greater plan if you are her guardian."

You watched as Gabriel began to shuffle, looking down at you.

"She's fine, and I'm staying as long as I want to."

"What about when she gets older then? When she begins to tell people about the man that no one else can see, that visits her? When she passes the age where imaginary friends are aloud." Michael was clearly getting angry now, gesticulating and pacing. He wasn't in control of the situation and it bothered him. Little you began to cry in fear of the stranger who was bothering your angel.

Well that was quite a thought, huh you had a guardian angel, and not just any angel. You got Gabriel the Archangel Messenger of God.

Dammit, that meant that there was some scary things in your future.

“Hey its ok (y/n) don't cry sweetheart.” Gabriel murmured into your hair, holding you close. You admired the way he completely disregarded the irked glower of Michael. You had one tiny fist balled in his hair and the other thrown across his arm as he rocked you back and forth regaining your earlier calm.

“You are too close to the child, it is not your place brother.”

“You don't know anything! What if she needs me? I should be there for her anytime she needs me for anything.” Gabriel furiously whispered in response, turning his body to place him in between you and Michael almost as if he feared his brother would take you right out of his arms.

“You are going to change the course of her destiny, if you continue to meddle I will have your duties as guardian revoked and passed on.” 

“You wouldn’t” The fear in Gabriel's eyes was heartbreaking as he glanced down at you, you wondered just how long he had stayed with you. Had he been there when you were an infant? When you were born? Perhaps even before then, had he followed your mother? Keeping the both of you safe as a part of his mission?

He loved you, that much was clear.

“I cannot allow you to keep visiting the child like this, you may resume care of your charge from a distance from now on.” Michael stated with an air of absolute certainty, he left no room for argument from Gabriel; who knew that Michael both had the ability and willingness to go through with his threats.

He placed your sleeping form down on in the pen, running his fingers down through your (y/h/c) hair one last time, your eyes lazily drooped open.

“Gabwil?” You cooed, reaching for his hand.

“I’m here, go to sleep.” he gently commanded, and you watched as he stood there holding you hand until the younger you finally dozed off. But he stayed, he looked almost as if he was trying to memorize every feature of your face, and as soon as he moved to leave you flashed somewhere else.

You were standing in the library you had frequented all throughout middle school. Glancing around for a moment you found the awkward 7th grade version of yourself perusing the shelves before an old man approached you.

You remembered him, Mr. Smith

He was the sweetest old man you’d ever met, he spoke to you one day when you came in and offered to help you find books for your history report. He had tutored you until your junior year of high school. 

As you watched more carefully you began to notice something about Mr. Smith, he had swirling honey colored eyes. Strange eyes, and they were an awful lot like….. no…..no way, ok. Apparently Gabriel had gone against Michael’s orders and helped you anyway. You watched him sit at the table with you, explaining the history that correlated with world religions and chuckled at the irony that you could only ever understand now from your perspective. 

The scene began to change again, your first semester of college. You knew what to expect now, and sure enough there you were, past you threw your last bags onto the small bed in your dorm and ran out into your hall to try and find someone with a charger for your outdated phone. You forgot to pack yours in your haste and apparently nobody in your building believed in holding on to their phones till they broke.

“Can I help you?” You remember thinking that he was a bit older than most of the other students in your building but it hadn’t bugged you because he offered you a seat in his room to lounge while you charged your phone and he conveniently had your favorite movie playing on his computer. A few minutes into it you noticed something that you hadn't that first time around.

The way he looked at you.

The absolute adoration in his gaze, you really didn't expect it to change all that much from when you were a toddler but it only grew stronger with each character he wormed his way into your life with. You knew there had to be more that these flashbacks weren't showing you. Perhaps the woman who gave you a pep talk on the bus once on your way to a job interview, or the off duty tow-truck driver who picked you and your prom date up after his car broke down on the side of the freeway.

You waited patiently to pop up in some new place only to be met with darkness, sluggishly blinking a few times you found yourself back in the real world. In a bed with military like sheets, lots of injuries and a beautiful archangel holding you hand.

“Gabriel.” You said, staring at him with all of your new found knowledge.

“You remember?” He asked, you nodded.

Then the most brilliant smile you’d ever seen appeared on his face as he leaned down partially to press a quick kiss to the back of your hand.

You were still stuck on your earlier question though, just how long had he been ‘your’ angel? How long had he been waiting for you. He either sensed your question coming or read your mind, and it wasn't really of much import at the moment but he answered you.

“Every angel destined to be a guardian has the names of their charges imprinted so deeply in their souls that they become a part of who that angel is. You've been gorilla glued to me since creation sweetheart.” he smirked, lacing your fingers together without really thinking about it.

“With all that near death experience stuff I guess Michael can't complain about you being around me anymore huh?” You joked, watching his face go grim for a moment before he shook it off and smiled at you. 

“Just you and me against the world.”

“Kicking ass and taking names.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests you cuties, and I know you're out there cause i get the alerts that some of you are interested in my rubbish! ;)


	4. Hell Yeah We Did (High Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmark created a lifelong obsession with tacos, and you finally meet the man behind it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one, it was just a random idea that just seemed funny. I've never really written Dean before so he might come off a bit strange but I'm gonna try to do more with him in the future to practice getting him just right.

“Hey! Don't worry, it’s ok. I’m gonna get you out of here and then we’re gonna go get tacos.”

That was it, your soulmark. The line of script that appeared at birth, deeming you the other half of someone else's soul. Looking in the mirror you traced the script that wrapped from the back of your waist to just past your left hip, he was a talker, that was for sure. Well you guessed he was a he based on the blocky scrawl, but hey whatever happens happens. 

You weren't the type of girl to obsess over the mark, you’d seen enough unhappy matched couples and happy unmatched couples to do that, but you did really look forward to the day where those words would be exchanged.

But hey you would be a liar if you didn't admit that you became an intense taco connoisseur once you got old enough to read your mark.

That was actually where you were off to right now, a new mexican place opened up in your town a few weeks back and you were absolutely dying to go and test out their tacos to see if they held up to your standards.

Walking down the street you began to duck through the alleys behind the buildings, it was a shorter trip downtown and you knew the way pretty well so you weren't worried about your sketchy not-quite yellow brick road.

“Well I don't know what you want me to do Dean! She’s gone for now, you'll just have to survive without commentary for a while. Just till we can figure out how she did this.” You heard a deep voice yell, turning down a different alley out of curiosity you followed the sound. You waited for a moment for some kind of acknowledgement or response at all only to hear silence. Finally there was a noise, a faint noise, it sounded like someone trying to scream and whisper at the same time.

You peeked out from the wall you were pressed against, straining for a better look. 

There were two enormous men, one was propped up against a black 67’ Chevy Impala while the other was throwing things into the trunk, the trunk guy seemed to be the one making noises akin to a deflating balloon. 

They were probably lost, the ‘she’ they were talking about must have given them the wrong directions as a joke. Oh well, to bad for her, you are a nice gal with directions and hey they are some attractive boys. Straightening out your clothes really quick you began to head toward the incredibly sexy car.

“Hi! You boys lost?” You called to the taller one, waving your hand a bit in an attempt to show your harmless non-serial killer like intent.

“Uh, actually yes thanks. We were just looking for a motel, do you know where the closest one is?” The ridiculously handsome giant grinned at you.

“Well, you're in luck, I know just where that is. Head out of the alley, take the first right. keep going till you can't go straight anymore then take a left and you can't miss it.” you tried your hardest to keep your voice steady as the handsome giants companion came out from behind the car and you finally got a good look at those green eyes and adorable freckles.

He opened his mouth

And nothing came out but a strangled puff of air, and a barely muffled chuckle from the taller one.

“Sorry about that, I'm sure my brother is trying to thank you but he’s recently had his voice stolen.” he smiled brightly and you assumed he was having a blast enjoying his own personal joke."Thank you for the directions."

His brother, Dean, nodded to you in thanks as well walking past you to get to the drivers side of the Impala. You watched as the boys got into the car and with a sudden burst of courage you stepped up to the drivers side window.

“Don't worry Ariel, you'll get that kiss soon.” with a wink and a very impressive swivel you continued on your merry way to the taco place. Completely oblivious to the shocked reactions of the hunters behind you.

……

When the news started reporting the disappearances of young women in your town you honestly didn't pay that much attention to it. It was awful and tragic but you weren't too worried for your own well being.

So when you woke up with a terrible pain in your head and your hands tied tightly behind your back in a dark warehouse room, well needless to say you were very concerned. Attempting to maintain your cool you began to form a plan.

Yelling wouldn’t be useful at all it would only alert your captor to your consciousness, your phone was definitely not in your pocket, maybe you could scoot around your little room. If there was a sharp object you could cut away at the ropes. 

A loud slam caused you to recoil into the concrete wall.

Ouch

“Ahh, you're awake. How absolutely delightful!!” A woman swept into the room, slamming the door shut again with what appeared to be just a flick of her fingers. She was tall and impeccably dressed, you would have been content just to observe some more but then you saw what she was carrying into the room with her.  
The knife was huge

With all kinds of inscriptions and patterns on it and the antique look of it you would say that it was definitely ceremonial and probably older than the United States.

She kneeled down with her ridiculous knife and roughly shoved you into the wall, turning you slightly for better access to your bound hands. You didn't expect the small wooden bowl she managed to pull from nowhere and you really didn't expect the pain that you felt when she cut into your arm. The knife seemed to have some sort of property that made it feel so cold that it burned your flesh. 

The loud bang that you heard then was not the most reassuring noise you'd ever heard, but when the crazy knife lady forgot about you and dropped her weapon basically in your hands you wasted no time before frantically sawing at your bonds.

Slowly creeping out you peeked around the doorframe for a better view, ceremonial knife gripped tightly in one hand you were only met with the sight of the two brothers you'd met in the alley attempting to attack your abductor. 

It was a mess of gunshots, iron poles being swung haphazardly and more freaky looking knives.

The woman eventually found the upper hand after several skillful maneuvers, knocking the weapons out of the boys hands she then proceeded to toss both of them into separate walls. Her back was turned toward you and you only saw one other option in that moment.

So you gripped the fancy knife, and you lunged.

“You think you can defeat me? Foolish girl!” she picked up one of the other knives and swiped at you, successfully landing a small cut across your cheek.

“I didn't ask for this shit!” You punctuated with a swipe towards her chest, just barely missing, “I just wanted some freaking tacos!” you finally managed to get a jab to her dominant arm, distracting her for a minute. 

But she wasn't going to go down without a fight, if anything the slice to her arm only made the bitch more ferocious. She jabbed angrily, no longer playing with any defense, her only goal was to get you down.

And you know what they say about dedication.

Well, you actually don't even know who 'they' are so how could you possibly know what they say? All you knew was that there was suddenly a really big and painful cut across your abdomen. You tossed the knife as hard as you could in the direction of the boys, hoping that one of them would pick it up and pick up where you left off.

You assumed thats what happened, after a few more minutes of listening to the gunting and clanking that came with the dance of death. Then a high pitched scream, suddenly there were frantic footsteps running in your direction. 

You felt his hands pushing the hair back from your face, he was shaking. 

“Hey!” well that was a new voice, prying your eyes open you looked at the silent guy. No, not silent guy, his name was Dean wasn't it. “Don't worry, it’s ok. I’m gonna get you out of here and then we're gonna go get tacos.” he pleaded attempting to keep pressure on your wound.

Wait a minute

Did he just?

Tacos?

You laughed as much as you could manage before coughing up some blood. 

“I've pictured this scenario so many times, each one totally different. But this is a first, never saw this one coming.” his lips quirked a bit, but you watched his expression became panicked before your eyelids just became too heavy to handle.

 

The irritating beeping was gonna need to stop. You needed a new alarm clock desperately, before someone ended up severely injured due to your own lack of sleep and vexation.

Good lord your mouth felt like the sahara, it might be worth it to get up and grab water. You lifted your arm to stop the incessant beeping only to have it be weighed back down by various tubes. Your eyes snapped open.

“What the hell,” you croaked, taking in the hospital room around you. It was fairly basic, nice and generic, there was even a small chair by the bed.

A small occupied chair by the bed

Occupied by one Dean, Dean? Dean what? Damn, you were gonna need a last name eventually.

You wanted to know what to scribble after ‘Mrs.” in the margins of your papers. Dammit! Yes, but there was no need to admit that to yourself.

“Hey, you're awake!” He said, suddenly standing and helping you to a sitting position.

You wondered how long he had been there with you, then you spotted the other jacked sprawled out on the chair in the corner of the room. His brother had apparently been watching over you as well. The warm feeling in your gut spread like wildfire and it wouldn't go away. 

“Hello” you mumbled, unsure of how exactly to greet your soulmate that you had just murdered someone with.

“Um,” he ran a hand through his hair before sitting down again, obviously uncomfortable “My name is Dean Winchester, and I’m secretly really into The Little Mermaid because of your surprisingly accurate guess.” He said, holding out a hand for you to shake.

“My name is (y/f/n) and I’m pretty weird about tacos because I always thought it would be your suggestion and not my own.” you grabbed his offered hand, smiling a little with him

“So we made each other weird then?” you clarified

“Hell yeah we did!” he grinned "High five!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is probably gonna be something with Sam unless I get any requests with this chapter. Thanks so much to all of you guys for reading, commenting and the cute little kudos! I love you all so much, its been really hard for me to begin sharing my writing again and all your support means a lot. 
> 
> Ok Charlie out, deuces!


	5. Anything For You Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that Crowley is quite persistent when he wants something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I was gonna write one for Sam but then I read a pick up line about suits and this happened?

Well you know what they say about hindsight, it’s 20/20. So looking back on your choices you should have known that something like this was gonna happen eventually, your life was never easy.

When you started hunting with the Winchesters you thought that things were gonna get better for you, then you died.

Then you were resurrected (which apparently wasn't an unusual occurrence with these kids) 

Then you met the King of Hell, who apparently knew how you felt about well dressed british men because when you were around he made it his goal to flirt until you were red enough to rival a tomato.

But you’re getting ahead of yourself, you had just finished a hunt with the boys when it happened. You were sitting at the bar in the only club in town. Dean was off making a fool of himself in an attempt to get himself and Cas laid and Sam, the sweetheart, was sitting at a table in the corner with his laptop already searching for the next case. 

You felt his presence before you actually heard him speak, you heard the slight squeak of the bench as he sat next to you.

“Hello darling, you're looking absolutely ravishing tonight.” he drawled giving you an appreciative glance from head to toe. Hey, you had to agree, you did look pretty good. A few cases back you played bait and the boys took you to get a sexy dress and fantastic pumps to make the look. Along with your post hunt sex hair you looked pretty damn good. 

But you had also been drinking for a while before Crowley got there, and the words that came out of your mouth next were not something that you could completely be held accountable for.

“That suit is very becoming on you. Then again, I would be too.” 

Unfortunately for the King of Hell he had chosen that particular moment to take a swig of his scotch, so he spent the next minute or so choking and then attempting to collect himself. 

You hadn't even realized that you had broken a pattern that had gone on for almost a year; Crowley flirted lightly, no more than with anyone else he found interesting, and you laughed it off and moved on.

You made the move.

“I was gonna ask if you had any room for an extra tongue in your mouth but I guess not.” you hopped off the stool enjoying the widening of his eyes “Goodbye darling.” you mimicked his accent and winked making sure to swing your hips just a bit more than usual on your walk away from the bar.

Apparently thats when Crowley decided that he wanted you. 

Over the next couple of weeks he became nearly unbearable to be around, and the boys had no idea what happened that night so they couldn't understand Crowley’s new fixation.

The flirting became more blatant, he constantly found reasons to touch you anything from a gentle tug of his fingers through your hair to appearing under you when you were sitting down. He even started to ask you out, mostly he was polite about it offering a stress free night on any town you felt like, but occasionally he was a bit more lewd with his invitations.

And he did all of this in front of the boys.

They were very concerned with Crowleys intentions towards you and tried to keep an extra eye out at all times, but when there had been radio silence from Crowley for a few days and (without consulting you) the boys decided to summon him to make sure that he wasn't up to anything.

So basically when you walked into the bunker library that morning in boxer shorts and a stolen winchester flannel over a sleep top you were quite surprised to see that everyone was already up and arguing loudly.

“Listen here squirrel! I don’t exist to be at your beck and call so if you have nothing relevant to say could you do me a favor and STOP WASTING MY TIME!” Crowley growled from one side of the room while the boys glared from their side.

“What the hell are you idiots doing, its the ass crack of dawn go to sleep.” You yelled, most likely looking like a petulant child in the enormous flannel.

“Sorry about that darling,” Crowley was suddenly behind you arms wrapping around your waist, and you figured that he was probably trying to annoy the boys when he pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Get away from her Crowley, our business is done here. Leave.” Cas commanded in his gravely voice, jaw clenching in anger.

“Well then it looks like I’ll be on my way, call me if you want a change of scenery.” He let go and tried to move away, with no success.

“Ok Crowley, go then.” Sam added

“I’m trying to moose! But I seem to be stuck!” Crowley yelled from behind you  
“Stuck? What do you mean stuck?”

“Its a good thing you boys are pretty cause there certainly aren't any brains in this group!” Crowley gave up his struggle and then you realized.

“Wait,” you whispered, cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn't realize.”

“What are you apologizing for (y/n)?” Cas asked with a tilt of his head, you began unbuttoning your stolen flannel to reveal the sleep shirt underneath. Well more specifically what was printed on it.

A devil’s trap

“Well (y/n) if you wanted me on you this badly all you had to do was ask.” 

“Crowley” the boys growled

“Shut up all of you and turn around.” You pulled off your flannel.

“Are you seriously go-”

“Dean Winchester shut up and turn around right now or I will shove my foot so far up your ass it comes out your mouth!” Ok, so you hadn’t had any form a caffeine yet. It probably wasn't your best state.

You pulled of the shirt quietly mumbling about how you should have known that making it would have consequences in the future and quickly grabbed the flannel off the floor to put it back on, when you turned to tell Crowley to leave you saw him standing there with a single red rose.

“Dinner, tonight at 7 anywhere you want in the world.” You opened your mouth to reject him once again but something was different this time. His eyes were pleading and without thinking you responded.

“Fine but it better be expensive and you're a bigger idiot than I thought if you think you're getting sex on the first date.”

He grinned 

“Anything for you darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that then.


	6. This is Priceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas recalls the story of how you met, the Winchesters get the wrong idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you TheLadyOfManyFandoms, you wanted recollections of Crazy!Cas and here he is! :)

“Boys! I’m home!” You yelled balancing your grocery bags as you attempted to close the bunker door. You turned around and found yourself face to face with a squinting Castiel.

“Oh shit!” You gasped nearly dropping a bag. “Cas, we talked about this. What is the rule?”

“If I am to appear in a “casual” setting I must walk at least twelve feet to make my presence known.” You smiled a bit when he used air quotes around the word casual. “I apologize, may I help you with your bags?” 

“Yes, you can.” You graciously dumped three bags in the angels arms before continuing on your merry way to the kitchen, but the Winchester boys had apparently been researching for hours with no food and stopped you before you could manage to sneak past the library.

“(y/n)! Wait! What did you bring?” Dean yelled like the nosy child he absolutely is on the inside. You plopped your bag down on the table motioning for Cas to do the same with the bags you had handed to him earlier.

“Well you’ll be happy to hear that I got some more beer.” reached in the bag tugging out the two six packs you bought and moving on to your next items. “Sammy heads up!” you called to the other brother tossing three packs of salad kits at him, and you were only mildly disappointed when he succeeded in catching them with no visible effort. “Oh hey Cas this is for you,” you commented throwing a jar of organic honey vaguely in his direction. You didn’t expect the cute little grin that you’d come to love so much to be plastered on his face when you looked up to gauge his reaction, his intense blue eyes flashed up to you.

“It reminds me of when we met.” He chuckled slightly.

“Yeah I suppose so.” You giggled a bit, bugging the observing Winchesters who had absolutely no idea how you’d met. They knew that you had been in the mental ward for trying to warn people in your town about a group of vampires that were probably long gone by now, but in between then and Cas demanding that you come with the group they had a whole lot of nothing.

“That was the first night I spent watching the bees.” He recalled. Stepping forward to place the jar on the table. He turned back to you, “I’m still not sure why they led me to your room but I am very glad they did.”

“Thanks Cas.” You mumble appreciatively back ducking your head slightly to hide the major blush you were sporting. So maybe you liked him, whatever no biggie. Its not like he’d ever even look at you in that way. He was Castiel Angel of the Lord, an amazing and immortal celestial being. And you were, well not to kill your self esteem but you were just a human who was in the right place at the right time.

“So bees,” Dean chuckled “at least he didn’t pop up on your car naked and covered in them.”

“No, she did not have a car at the time.” Cas commented, the brothers waited for him to elaborate and if it was possible you just got redder.

“But you had clothes on right?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you as if he had missed something major. “Everybody was fully clothed in this situation?”

“No, there is something more natural about being with the bees in only your vessel. The way the Lord intended with the garden. Of course Adam and Eve didn’t reall-”

“Cas was buck ass naked the first time you two met?!” Dean interrupted apparently unable to contain himself enough to pretend to listen to Cas’ story about eden.

“Yeah, I mean- well ya see-- the thing is--. Yeah no I can't explain this.” sighing in defeat you plop down in the chair across from Sam placing your forehead against the cool wood willing your embarassment to go away with sheer willpower and hopefully an apocalyptic event possibly to wipe the memory of this conversation from the boys minds.

“Well, ok then. Whatever you two do when we’re not around is your business.” Sam started trying to make you feel better, but he really only succeeded in mortifying you even more. 

“Yeah, you know we aren’t the types to go bugging into your personal lives so.” Dean attempted to pick up where Sam left off but he really only stared at Cas for a while then at you as if he was trying to solve some overly complex puzzle.

“Ok.” Cas agreed happily looking at his honey with a content smile. Completely unaware of what the brothers were referring to.

“No! No, you guys don’t understand! It wasn’t like that I swear!” You manage to peel your face off the table, turning to Cas you yell “Tell them that nothing happened! How it was super platonic!”

A look of understanding washed over his face as he replayed the conversation in his mind, you all watched as he stood walking back a few steps apparently with some sort of plan. You turned back to the boys attempting to find some way to eloquently tell them that you hadn’t slept with their resident angel, but right when you opened your mouth their jaws dropped and their eyes practically popped out of their heads. 

“It was something like this, but with more bees.” You heard him casually mention and although it went against your better judgement you turned around to see if your hunch was correct.

Yep, he was naked

Totally naked.

Damn, you couldn’t really tell under that baggy suit he always wore but Cas had a really rockin bod, he was fit enough that you could see the movement in his muscles but he was lean enough that he didn’t look like an intense bodybuilder. The best of both worlds, and hi-

No

Nope, you were absolutely not gonna sit here and ogle Cas in front of Sam and Dean. Nope nope nope, you needed out and you needed out now.

“Yeah well this has been fun I’ve got a thing so.” you ran out of the room without looking back.

“(y/n)! Why did she run?” Cas asked the brothers, genuinely confused at your reaction. The first time around you just laughed a bit, threw a blanket at him and introduced yourself. He couldn’t understand why it would be any different this time.

“Maybe cause shes got a huge crush on you and you just embarrassed her?” Dean sassily replied, doing his best to look away. “Dammit Cas can you just put some clothes on please!”

“Yes, of course.” with a slight woosh the angel was fully clothed again “What do you suggest I do to fix the situation?”

“Well Cas, the best thing you can do right now is go find her and talk.”

“No that is not what I’m referring to, Dean, you said that (y/n) had a “crush” on me correct?” Dean nodded carefully unsure of just what Cas had in mind. “You two have experience with women, how do I ask (y/n) to go out.” he awkwardly grumbled out.

“Well first off don’t say it like that, second I’m sure you could do just about anything. Just make sure that you’re wearing clothes when you go in there.” Sam chuckled, not quite believing that he was giving middle school level dating advice to an Angel of the Lord.

“Atta boy, go get ‘em tiger.” Dean smirked watching Cas head toward the hallway.

“So we’re never gonna let them live this down are we?”

“Oh absolutely not. This is priceless.”


	7. So That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you wanted to do was get information on a weapon but instead you got a date a rivalry and a whole lot of confusion  
> CastielxReaderxCrowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I've been dead for a while now sorry. Life got in the way of my stories and to be totally honest I may or may not have slightly forgotten about updating. Please don't hate me. So this chapter goes out to ☆Bitch★U☆Guessed★It☆ and I'm not entirely sure I did what you asked for but darn it I sure tried.

"Well hello there darling, you have my number love, no need to go through all this trouble to reach me." You watched carefully as Crowley stalked toward you, only stopping when he reached the edge of the devil's trap. "Oh really now? I thought we were past these formalities, don't you trust me?" Of course you do, that's a stupid question. 

Wait, what? 

Well yeah you trusted the grouchy King of Hell far more than you ought to, but now was definitely not the time to start questioning your frighteningly familiar feelings toward him.

"I need information." You reply, stepping forward in a futile attempt to intimidate him, it was a Winchester trick that worked on every monster, demon, and other assorted supernatural creature except for the ones you were friends with.

You were currently working on stopping a group of supernatural beings that you weren't quite sure about but so far the evidence was pointing to pagan gods of some sort, but you needed information about some ancient weaponry that only the sassy British demon could supply you with.

"Tsk tsk" he chuckled, managing to maintain his control despite the obvious disadvantages of his position "straight to business I see, goodness (y/n) buy a girl a drink first." 

"I don't have time for your shit Crowley." In all honesty you're fairly impressed with the way you managed to say that, you sounded completely pissed and not at all intrigued or amused with him. You even had a little eyebrow twitch.

That high school drama class really paid off in the end.

"We need all you've got on this dagger." You hold up a copy of some ancient drawing, complete with random phrases in a long dead language. His fingers brush yours when he reaches up to grab the paper and you know he did it to get you all worked up based on the stupid smirk plastered across his face.

Damn it was working.

You couldn't tell if it was a new suit or he had been working out, but he looked different and it was most definitely a very good different. 

He was handsome before, you didn't have words for what he was now.

“Do you really need this information or did you call me here just to mentally ravish me?” You met his gaze and began to turn beet red when you realized that you had been too far in your mind to realize that he had been talking about the dagger while you day dreamed about him. “Its quite alright, I’m terribly irresistible I know. However if you don’t really need my help I do have other more pressing matters to attend to.”

“What can you tell me.” The ever present smirk grows as he notices your avoiding of the staring in favor of less emotionally confusing topics.

“Well its currently in Greece but I wouldn't mind popping over for a bit to grab it.” 

Ok, well you definitely weren't expecting that. It was too easy, there had to be a catch, he always had a game plan and something was bound to happen. The proposition was far too open ended for the former King of the Crossroads.

“That would be lovely, but I know you Crowley. Whats the catch?”

“Oh? A deal? Really? Well I haven’t made any deals in quite a while but if you insist I would love to make a deal with you.” He again attempted to break the boundaries of his spray painted prison.

“I'm not selling my soul to you for a weapon, we’ll find another way to take them out.” You huff in annoyance, scraping at the floor with your shoe to release him. The last thing you needed was a visit in ten years and the Winchesters on a whirlwind adventure in search of your poached soul.

“Who said anything about souls?”

You turn back to look at him, both intrigued and worried about just what his proposition would be. 

"Ok, this ought to be good. What did you have in mind then?"

"Dinner."

Ok, what? Did he just say what you thought he did? You were probably over thinking it, he had to mean something else, right?

"I'm confused. What exactly do you want from me?"

"I thought it was rather obvious. You, me, a nice restaurant and that little black dress you wore a few cases back." He looks you up and down before meeting your eyes again and you're trapped in that stupid confident smirk.

"Alright, what's your endgame? There's gotta be a catch." 

"No catch, I simply want a nice night out with a beautiful girl on my arm." As he started getting closer and closer you realize that you've already smeared out the devil's trap "Are you hesitating because of the boys? From what I've gathered you don't seem to have a personal issue with the arrangement." 

Oh hell, he was paying attention to your awkward blushes and stutters apparently.

"I don't always listen to what they tell me to do." You argue, sounding a lot more childish than you intended. "What are the terms?"

"Exactly as stated, no more, no less." As you watched him rock on his heels and smile, you crossed your arms frustrated with the knowledge that you let him win. "Unless requested of course." a saucy wink was thrown in your direction.

"Alright. Now go and get the dagger." You say, moving to walk away when his hand darts out and grabs your wrist.

"Not so fast, the agreement has been struck but we need to seal the deal." 

"I'm not sure if I want to kiss the same man who sucked face with Bobby Singer." You bitch face him and once again are pleasantly surprised with your composure and ability to come up with a good comeback.

With a slight frown you find yourself being pulled towards the King of Hell and damn he should have been the King of Kissing.

Of course you imagined he'd probably got a lot of practice during his former occupation as King of the Crossroads.

You wondered if the tongue was standard in making deals or if it was just to take advantage of the situation. When he slid his hands into your (y/h/l) hair you knew he was just being ridiculous but you didn't have a chance to chastise his behavior, just as soon as it had started he was pulling away. With an assessment of your embarrassing blush and a quick brush of his lips against your knuckles he was gone. 

When you managed to pry your feet out of your spot and down the hall to the library you went straight into autopilot. Was Crowley really interested in you? Maybe he was just messing with your head, there was no possible explanation for what had just happened other than that he had something bigger planned.

"(Y/n) hey, did you get a hold of Crowley?" Sam asks, violently jolting you out of your musings and into the library. 

There were books strewn out across the tables and all of your boys were ducked down into giant tomes, they hadn't even looked up when you walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah. He's gonna get it for us." You hesitate, wondering how to explain what exactly had just happened, "We made a deal."

"(Y/n) please tell me that you didn't sell your soul for this dagger!" Suddenly they weren't so interested in their books anymore.

"There are other options, we'll find him and reverse the deal." You stumbled back a bit when Cas suddenly spoke directly next to you. His piercing blue eyes focused right on you and a strong reassuring hand on your shoulder.

You duly noted the concern of the Winchesters but you couldn't find the will to correct them while you stayed pinned under Castiel's strong gaze.

"I didn't sell my soul." You manage to spit out, tearing your eyes away from Cas who is now squinting at you and tilting his head in the universal sign of a toddlers confusion. "I sorta, promised him a favor."

"What exactly did you promise?" Dean chipped in, finally calmed down enough to notice your swollen lips and mussed hair.

"Well, we didn't exactly label it per se, it's more of a casual thing...except we're gonna be fancy about it I think? There will be food involved, I know that one for sure. Outside of that I'm a little fuzzy, semi formal is definitely the dress code." 

Your verbal vomit was impressive, ridiculous, and stupid all at once and the boys were beginning to lose their patience with you. 

"Just what exactly did you agree to here?" Dean finally interrupted you both to your relief and terror. 

"A date."

You watched, carefully gauging their reactions to your agreement. Sam and Dean both looked relieved for a moment probably expecting you to have sold off your first born or something equally stupid, before realizing exactly what you had just told them. 

But then you watched Cas, his eyes turned steely and his mouth turned grimly into a straight line with determination.

“You cannot go through with this arrangement, as I stated earlier there are ways to terminate such contracts and we will use one.”

“Hang on a minute Cas,” You say, honestly shocked with his response to the situation, you knew he wasn't gonna be jumping for joy at the idea but you really didn't think he was gonna be so melodramatic about it. “I've already made the deal and we’re getting the dagger. It’ll be fine and we don’t have the time to search for alternative weapons and ways to break my deal off. We’ll all just need to deal with it.”

Glancing back at the boys you’re immensely relieved to see that while they don’t look all that thrilled either they seem to have accepted the fact that you were right and nodding they slowly found their ways back into the towers of books and flying papers.

“I refuse to let you go through with the deal, I will find the dagger myself and you can call Crowley.” Ah of course Cas is still going to fight you, because life isn't easy and apparently he was really bothered with the deal.

“It’s too late to go back on anything now Cas. Besides, I’m a big girl contrary to popular belief and I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to happen.” You pat his arm affectionately but it doesn't quite have the calming effect that you were hoping for.

“What if he attempts to take advantage of any situations and you are alone, there is no way for you to be kept safe when you are out with Crowley.” He grumbles and you have to hold back a chuckle at the half assed excuse, finally you come to a conclusion that he’s simply jealous. A little boy whose favorite toy is getting eyed by another.

“He is a lot of shitty things, but he’s also a man of his word. Nothing will happen to be when I’m with Crowley. Don’t worry.”

And then those amazing blue eyes meet your (y/e/c) and you feel like you're drowning in their depths when he begins to speak.

“He has no right to the privilege of your companionship (y/n).” And he has your mind reeling with that one sentence, because you begin to consider with the idea that maybe his reaction isn't that of a jealous child but something more.

As you gaze into his eyes, and him into yours you find yourself in a moment untouched by time or the outside world.

That's when Crowley appears

“Honey I’m home!” He shouts with a large bouquet of red roses, when you look closer you see something shining in the center and as you reach out to take it from his offering arms you discover with a chuckle that its the dagger wrapped in. “Hello boys! If you would kindly keep (y/n) out of your various hunter plans tomorrow evening that would be lovely.” 

“You’re pushing your luck Crowley.” Sam interjects while Dean murmurs something along the lines of knowing multiple ways to kill him with things available in the room.

“Savor your time as it will be the last outing you get with (y/n).” Cas growls, and you wanna defend yourself by throwing out the fact that you’re your own person and you’ll make up your own damn mind thank you. 

But there is an intense showdown going on now and the whole atmosphere has changed to reflect it. The boys look up from their books and the room feels like its dropped 20 degrees.

“Oh, very sure of that aren't we, giraffe. We’ll just have to see what happens now, won't we?” The smirk makes its way right back to its rightful place on the King of Hell’s face.

“I intend to make sure of it.”

“Pleasant company as always, but I have matters to attend to. Nice seeing you boys, maybe a muzzle for your pet next time.” He nods his farewells and leans in to grasp your hand pulling you close, “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, 6 sharp. Remember the black dress.” with a kiss to your knuckles he’s gone and you’re left standing there breathless.

Cas goes back to his books and you leave the dagger on the table before leaving to display your outrageous flowers in your room. After placing them in a rather conveniently placed vase that you're fairly certain hadn't been on your side table before you flop down onto your bed. But no coherent thoughts find their way through your head, all that you can hear is 

"So that happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres that, and its basically over 2 thousand words of my distracted typing into the notes section of my phone (which can get annoying when your phone autocorrects every characters name to all caps due to excessive fangirling) Well I'm gonna try to keep up with my updating from now on so be sure to send me prompts and I'll see what I can do for ya! 
> 
> Dueces!  
> Charlie :)


	8. Well shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dying....again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head to the end for my profuse apologies

Being a hunter sucked.

Like a lot.

A whole metric fuckton, that's how much it royally sucked dick. To be completely honest, although you tried to remain optimistic just to keep your fellow hunters going, this particular epiphany seemed well earned. Seeing as how you were currently dying and all that jazz. 

Of all the ways to die, bleeding out alone on a concrete floor in an abandoned factory was actually not the worst way to go. Not when there were so many terrible ways, like drowning! But all in all it was still a bummer and put a huge stall on all your life plans. You couldn’t help but wonder when your life had gone to shit. Long before Amara had found you attempting to foil her plans and left you here to die. 

It probably started a downhill slope when your best friend went berserk and tried to murder you, but hey, apparently newly turned vampires did that. Then the Winchester’s showed up, taught you all about their world and then promptly shoved you out of it for your ‘safety’.

Which like, c’mon bullshit. Wow that helped, my internal organs are so safe now that they're trying to escape my body through these massive bleeding holes. Thanks guys. 

While you would have been quite satisfied mentally complaining the last few minutes of your life away, you began to hear distant footsteps echoing through the cold factory. A hopeful flutter rose up from your chest and into your throat as you panicked, attempting to find some way to alert the newcomer to your presence. Briefly it crossed your mind that the footsteps could belong to a sinister source, but hey, what were they gonna do? Kill you? Get in line.

The steps got closer and closer, they were looking for something, you could tell. Slow enough to be searching but never stopping for very long. There was a sense of urgency.

You slowly slid yourself down the wall that you were so nicely leaned up against. There was a loose pipe that would probably make a really fantastic sound if you could get it to swing back and hit the rusted machinery. Reaching out was possibly the most painful experience you’d ever had, but the feeling of relief when your fingers brushed against the cold metal and applied just enough pressure to connect with the old machine was practically palpable.

The clang vibrated through the whole building, luckily the echo had become your own microphone. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and for a moment your heart did as well. Did the footsteps belong to a nosy teenager? Had you scared them off with the sudden noise? Seconds felt like hours until the clack returned, more careful this time. 

Slowly the most amazing sight of your life rounded the corner. Black slacks, well-worn dress shoes, a dopey trench coat, deep blue eyes and well combed black hair. You almost wanted to cry, Castiel would surely help you.

He stalked forward, and you struggled to find enough air to speak.  
“Cas, h-hel-lp” you gasped, reaching your blood covered hand out towards him. Seeking anything, healing, comfort. You hadn’t realized until that moment how desperately you had missed your old friends. 

He paused then, stopping to tilt his head at you. Something was wrong.  
“(Y/n) right? Sorry, took me a minute to sort this mess out” He said, knocking on his skull and flashing an almost feral grin.

This was not Castiel.

Looking at him now you had no idea how you had missed it before. Everything was wrong, the walk, a mixture of prowling and an over confident swagger. His eyes lost their warm and gentle hue and were filled with something that scared you. His grin was that of a hungry animal, this was not your kind friend.

He crouched down beside you.

“No need to look so frightened doll face. I just need some answers.”

Your mouth hung wide open in shock and you couldn’t quite find the strength to spit anything else out.  
“Amara, she was here? Well obviously she was here, look at you. Did she find the amulet?”  
Ah yes, the amulet. You’d almost forgotten the reason Amara made you into a nice little pile of ribbons. You had managed to get her so distracted in anger that she beat the shit out of you and left the little Egyptian relic in your pocket. A silent shout out to the genius who kept a safe of stolen goods hidden in an abandoned factory, the unnecessary theatrics enabled you to find your prize a little quicker than you had anticipated.

Before you could answer this sinister dickwad inhabiting Castiel the darkness that had been gradually doddling around the outside of your vision closed in and for a brief moment you were scared of dying.

There was a bright light and a sudden warmth started in your chest and slowly made its way throughout your entire body and you almost laughed for a moment. Who knew dying would be so cliche! What next? Were your dead relatives going to make a surprise visit to kick off the whole afterlife party?

When the light began to ebb you looked around to see that you were still lying on the cold hard floor, and still very much in trouble. 

“Hi, very much on a time schedule here cockroach. The amulet? Do you mind?”

“I didn’t almost die for this shit just to turn around and give it to some shitty Cas cosplayer. How do I know you aren’t working for Amara?” 

“Listen here, sunshine. I don’t work for anyone, but since you seem so buddy buddy, I am currently lending a hand to the Winchesters on the Amara situation.”

The Winchesters, you could go back to the Winchesters. You could go home, you just had to convince Cas.  
No, not Cas, this thing, this person was not Castiel. He was not the sweet angel who had asked you why humans had favorite colors, not the one who sent you confused smiles when you ranted about things he didn't understand, he had never accompanied you on grocery store trips or drank what Dean had deemed ‘girly drinks’ at shady bars with you.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Don’t think because you healed me that I’m gonna give you everything you want just cause you asked for it. I don't know who you are, asshole, but you're gonna take me to the Winchesters right now.”

He lifted an eyebrow lazily, sighed and pulled you up to stand beside him.

“Fine, you do have the amulet. Right?” You nodded, “You’re terribly vulgar, princess. Make this worth my while and give your little pals a fun time alrighty.” your glare was almost painful, staring into his eyes with so much hatred.  
“Lucifer by the way, that's my name. Don’t wear it out.”

And you were puffing off to the bunker. With Satan, well shit. Just another wednesday night then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking.  
> Hey Charlie, you walking piece of human garbage, why did it take you over a year to update? I honestly didn't notice it had been that long  
> Hey Charlie, scum of the earth, why did you write a shitty Casifer? I tried my best, I didn't succeed. I'll probably try again later.  
> Hey Charlie, ya dumb shit, why am I constantly dying? Cause frankly I'm running out of ideas.


	9. Follow Me into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Gabriel is right, it is a stupid idea. But you'd ran out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from the ihop dumpster girl. Here you go, brat.

There really wasn’t enough time to be shit talking reasonable plans. 

If we look back historically there have been worse plans than this.

The USA once tried to poison Fidel Castro with a milkshake, this was a brilliant plan compared to that.

But for some reason Gabe didn’t agree with you. Cause he's a fucking dick. Probably. It didn’t actually matter what he had to say about your PERFECTLY REASONABLE plan, cause the arrogant asshole wasn’t contributing anything to the brainstorm other than sarcastic comments on your previous ideas.

“It’s the only way.” you stressed, “They already know our tactics. How we think, what we’ll do. Our only option is to do something so incredibly reckless that they'll be shocked into giving us an opening.”

You were both sitting outside behind a makeshift shelter on some random farmland in the middle of nowhere. It was snowing and despite being wrapped up in multiple layers you were freezing your ass off, Gabriel the almighty archangel didn’t seem to notice the change in temperature. 

Because weather doesn’t affect douchebags.

He leaned even closer to you, if that was even possible. You had been huddled together for about half an hour trying to whisper in an effort to conceal your location.   
“Its too reckless, what if they don't get distracted. We can't plan for all the factors.”

“Gabriel, I’m going with or without you. We can't wait here forever, they'll find us. I need you by my side. Are you in or not?.” You stared at him, eyes meeting each other. You studied his face like it was the last time you would ever see him. 

His smirk was reassuring and so beautiful, he reached across and brushed some loose hair back into your beanie before whispering, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in.”

You two spent as much time as you dared assembling a makeshift armoury, it wasn’t the best available. Your plan still needed to work flawlessly in order for the two of you to walk away from this victoriously. But you had faith in your abilities. Sometimes that was enough to get the job done.

“Are you ready?” you asked, turning back to face Gabe who had apparently been watching you.

“As I’ll ever be. Listen, before we go out there. I need to let you know, I-I never thought, I never thought that I could, that I would. You know what. Never mind. It's been a pleasure serving with you (y/l/n), lets make it out of this alive.”

With that you smiled, cupping his cheek for a moment before turning to your battlefield. You grabbed as much ammunition as you could carry.

And you ran.

There was no triumphant scream, you weren't a fool. The point was still stealth, but they wouldn't be watching their front, only an idiot would go that way, there was no tree cover or defendable positions. That's what made your plan so great. They didn't notice that you had even moved until you were about 6 feet from the fort.

“Fight me bitches!” You screamed, throwing your ammo across the wall and destroying as much of the fort as you could singlehandedly. Gabe was right beside you, doing his best to fend off the opposition while you destroyed. Your plan was going remarkably well until it finally happened.

You felt the hit immediately, right on the back of your neck. So cold it burned your flesh, the scream you let out was a mixture of pain and anguish.

“Fuck!” Your hands clawed at your collar, “Shit, Sam! It went down my collar! Cold! Cold! Cold! AHHH!” The Winchester boys apparently took that as a sign to pummel you with snowballs, Gabe came running from offence to defence.

“Fret not fair maiden! I will protect you!”

Apparently that meant he was gonna tackle you to the ground and use himself as a human, or rather, angel shield from the snow. You laughed so hard you started snorting, you could have sworn over all the yelling and laughing that Cas was trying to ask questions about this particular part of the human custom. Gabe dramatically swooned and fell down on you, trying his hardest to get an ‘accidental’ kiss before you roughly shoved him off with a hearty chuckle. 

An hour later as the sun began to set, you sat on the Impala's trunk with your boys all around you. Cas had managed to poof off for a minute and grab some hot chocolate. You felt both ecstatic and somber when the boys shared that this had been the best Christmas they’d ever had. You felt an uncontrollable urge to sucker punch John Winchester in that moment.

As if sensing the turn in your thoughts Gabriel slung his arm around your shoulders, startling you out of your thoughts. He began tracing shapes into your arm, across your back, with his fingers. Despite the cold outside, your skin burned where he had traced his own constellations into your skin. 

And in the dark night, in the backseat of the Impala, if you had reached over and laced your fingers together, there would be no proof except the redness of your cheeks. Easily explained by the cold outside. If you had rested your head on his shoulder, it could be explained by your fatigue and his convenient presence. 

When you returned to the bunker if anyone saw Gabriel reach over, taking your face with an uncharacteristic reverence and care before leaning in to kiss you, they didn’t say anything. 

You grinned at him, pulling him in again before he rested his forehead against yours and whispered.

“Your plan was still pretty stupid, we both died.”

You shoved him roughly out the door and slammed it behind him

“Hey! (Y/n) are you serious? I’m kidding! I still followed you!” His voice was vaguely muffled by the door, and you couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped your lips.

What a douchebag.


	10. Harry Potter World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've found yourself in a precarious situation. Which means sass your way to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is very misleading.

Being a Nephilim was not all that bad. It was actually really cool, super strength, the ability to see angels true form. Plus it was pretty hard to kill you.

That was definitely a bonus in this business.

But there was a downside.

The whole ‘angel limitations’ thing. Holy oil, and damn was it a pain in the ass. You weren't sure if it would affect you at first, but after some experimentation you discovered that it hurt like a motherfucker.

However, your current predicament wasn't all that glamorous either. Picking up bits and pieces of the conversation you discovered that this ragtag group of dumb asses was some kind of cult.

And what a stupid cult they were.

They figured out that you were a Nephilim somehow, which was actually pretty impressive, they must have had some weird trinket or another that would pick you out from any other person on the street.

But let's be honest, after this scare, you would probably never be able to leave the bunker ever again. So there goes your plans of ever walking down any street ever again.

"Hey!" You yelled, clapping your hands loudly to gain the attention of your captors. "Room service, can I get some assistance in here?"

"What do you want? Abomination?" Finally a hooded fanatic walked through the door.

"Lemme speak to a manager, are you running some kind of zoo? I swear I saw a cockroach and I want a refund." You saw his fist tighten and he moved to walk away. "Wait! Wait stop! I'm kidding!" You yelled after him.

He spent a solid 10 seconds breathing in, the most amazing sigh of irritation you had ever caused. True art.

"Why do you have me here?" You probably made quite the sight. Strapped to a weird wooden chair in sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt.

"You are the sacrifice, abomination."

"Stop calling me an abomination, dick bag. The sacrifice for what? You doin Magic over there or something, Harry Potter?" If it was even possible he looked more pissed off. Poor guy.

"You are the final piece in the spell to summon Satan." He probably expected some strong reaction to that. But you were completely unfazed. Slowly lifting an eyebrow up, you planned your response.

"I expected more from you, Mr. Potter. Harry, can I call you Harry?" You didn't wait for a response, "Well Harry, I know Satan, we watch Netflix together sometimes. He's an asshole and completely uninterested in humanity. Be smart about this; you kill me, he'll come in here, start calling you a flawed monkey and all kinds of mean names. Find my body and then he'll kill you. Do something else with your free time, get a hobby. Stamp collecting, did you ever consider stamp collecting?"

And then CRASH, the sharp noise of windows breaking. The whole building began to shake, lights began to burst. And you started laughing your ass off.

"Silence! What are you doing, abomination?!" Harry Potter yelled at you, looking genuinely frightened. Which was actually very satisfying.

“Are you ready to shit your pants, Harry? Cause I think you’re about to meet Satan.” He whirled around so fast it was comical, and then he ran, straight out of the room. You couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen to your hooded pals. Without a doubt your rescue squad would consist of Cas, Gabe, and Lucifer. Possibly Sam and Dean if the angels had managed to wait up for them and the Impala.

Possibly death, as Cas was outnumbered by his more violent brothers. But hey, thinking back on it, Cas had gotten more possessive of you since the two of you had come to terms with your feelings for each other. Maybe he would wreck some shit.

Harry ran back in the room covered in blood that didn’t seem to be his own.

“What is happening?!” He yelled.

"My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble” You sang, before remembering that the Potter wannabe had probably just seen the possibly dead bodies of his close friends, so there was a little guilt before you had a realization, “Harry Potter you were trying to summon Satan, what did you think was gonna happen?!”

“Did somebody say Satan?”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear” You responded without looking, the boys were in the doorway which meant that you would be home within the next half hour depending on how much grace they had used. “Harry look, its your dark lord!”

Finally looking up you stared straight at Cas, his suit was rumpled with a worrying mix of blood and dirt. His hair was a windblown mess. But you got caught in the murderous look in his eyes. With a wave of his hand, Cas sent Harry Potter flying into a wall and came straight at you. 

His motions were frantic, and a pit formed in your stomach when you realized that while you were down here cracking jokes your boys probably thought you were being tortured. Or worse.

They took turns pouring water over the fire. Cas kneeled before you touching your arms, your legs, checking for injury and convincing himself that you’re really there. While Lucifer set to work untying you from the chair and Gabriel, being ever so useful, stood in the corner making jokes about you being kinky.

"Cas, I need to ask." You ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to assure him of your presence. "Did you, any of you...ya know"

"We didn't kill anyone, Princess." Lucifer smirked at you, he was secretly relieved that you were ok. You knew he was, but it would be your secret.

"Mr. Righteous over here made sure of that. Maim and or seriously injuring? That was fair game." And there came Gabriel with his necessary commentary.

"Thank you. Can we go home now?"

And the ever so helpful Castiel had poofed you back into your bunker bedroom before you could even finish the sentence.

"Cas you can't just leave pe-" he cut you off by snatching you into a bone crushing hug.

"(Y/n) please, shut up." It briefly crossed your mind that he might be spending too much time with Gabe and Dean, "Please, I'm not, I'm not strong enough. Promise me, don't die."

His words did something that no one ever thought possible, he stunned you into silence. Sliding your hands up his back and to his neck, you pulled his head down to your shoulder and held him.

"You know I can't promise that," you whisper.

"Of course not, it's ridiculous. On top of your mortality, you're a hunter. Everything that you do is asking for de-"

"Cas, shut up." He nodded against your neck. "I promise to stay alive for as long as possible. And you need to promise to come and stay with me in my heaven for even longer."

You two stayed that way for a long time, holding each other in the darkness of your room.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO BOTH CLOTHED CAUSE I WANNA HAVE SOME WORDS WITH MY BABY BROTHER" Gabriel pounded on the door.

And then the moment was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the song reference, good job cause that was the whole reason I wrote this. If you have requests go ahead, I'm not gonna promise to get to them in a timely manner cause that's not gonna happen. But hey, your comments give me life and I'm currently dead on the inside.


	11. So That Also Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go on your date with Crowley  
> CrowleyxReaderxCas pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on May 19th 2016 and forgot to post it and then life kicked me in the ass. Please enjoy.

You woke up to the delicious scent of a freshly made, home cooked, breakfast. And that was worrying. Cause your boys couldn’t cook for shit.

Rolling over in bed you came face to face with a tray of food perched innocently on the desk. Almost like hotel room service, you pushed yourself up and shuffled to where a white piece of parchment sat. 

(Y/n) was scrawled across the front in an elegant script. 

“6:30 sharp, remember the black dress. I look forward to our evening darling.  
Yours truly, Crowley King of Hell”

What an arrogant dick, but you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. After determining that the food was probably not poisoned you began to dig into the best food ever. If you didn’t end up killing Crowley tonight you just might have to date him, at least to keep this food coming.

“(Y/n)!” there it was, your day was beginning. While you were off playing dress up the boys would have to go hunt with the dagger this minor prostitution had produced. That comment led to a whole new train of thought that you hadn’t considered until you got to the library table and sat with your boys.

“Am I a prostitute?” You wondered aloud, quickly drawing the attention of all three men. Sam looked confused, Dean intrigued, and Cas was positively murderous.

“I don’t know sweetheart, was there a clause in this dagger deal that you didn’t get around to mentioning?” Dean teased, shooting you a mildly concerned glance.

“No, but I am sort of selling myself in a way. I dunno, sorry. Off topic.” you smiled up, trying to defuse the tension you’d accidentally created.

“Are you distressed by the agreement? We will end it. If Crowley has to die in the process, we will end it.” Cas was staring at you in panic, and as much as you enjoyed his erotic eye contact, this really wasn’t that fun.

“Holy shit, Cas, stop, no, slow down bub. It's all fine, I just started thinking too much. C’mon we need to focus on the hunt.” You turned back and continued talking strategy while pretending that you couldn’t feel Castiel’s longing stare on your skin.

About three hours later you had successfully sent your boys off for some casual monster killing with all the knowledge you could gain from the men of letters files. You were excited that they were finally gonna end this chase but now you were alone in the bunker. It was too early to get ready and all you could do was think about not only the dashing demon coming to take you out but also the awkward angel who was becoming more and more open about his attachment to you. 

In an effort to escape these thoughts you did everything imaginable, laundry, vacuuming, you began moving everything in Dean’s room a few inches, you blasted music and ran down the halls, finally when you began to consider putting a bucket of water above Sam’s door it seemed like a reasonable time to start primping.

You went for a classic look. Red lips and cat eyes, maybe you spent more time on your makeup than was necessary. The addition of the black tights that make your ass look really great was also a bit unnecessary, but when you slipped on the classy black dress you felt like the sexiest person that ever lived and maybe that was enough of an excuse. Just in case anyone began questioning your motives, including yourself. 

“You, look stunning. Is all this for me?” You heard the arrogant bastard in the doorway before you turned to look at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” You responded, turning. He looked damn good. No amount of denial could make you think otherwise. The well-tailored suits just did it for you. He was smirking when you realised your ogling was a little blatant.

“We do make quite the pair.” he murmured, extending a single salmon rose in your direction. It was a nice gesture but all you could think about was a giant fish. Salmon is after all for desire. Crowley hadn’t expected your loud laughing at this particular gesture. 

“Sorry, HA, sorry. Thank you! It's so, haha, it's so beautiful, really. Where are we off to tonight?” You managed to ask through the laughter. It was the best ice breaker, and you could never have come up with it alone. Crowley told you he had planned to take you to a restaurant in Paris with a stunning view.

The laughter just kept coming. Maybe it was because you were actually having a really nice time. But you were gonna blame it on the awkward situation and later on the wine that had definitely not made you tipsy enough for laughter. From a distance dating Crowley was starting to look really good. There was some hesitation when he suddenly poofed you to a balcony in Paris, but he really was a gentleman.

Excluding the moment he tried to play footsie and you somehow managed to collect yourself enough to threaten castration. 

After your last bite of a chocolate cake so good you could have sworn you’d died (again) and gone to heaven, Crowley scooted closer to you leaning in. Before you could even find the breath to ask him just what the hell he was up to his hand came up. He gently wiped away a dot of chocolate that had found its way to your upper lip, you watched as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it off.

Was that sexy? You couldn’t quite determine, but it was probably sexy.

“So how does that sound?”

Oh no, he was talking, wasn’t he?

“Um- yeah, sure. SOunds good.” You spat out. Not at all sure of what you had agreed to. Rob a bank? Spy on the Winchesters? Oh Chuck, did you agree to sleep with him?

“Brilliant.” and with a snap of his fingers you looked around to find yourself in the middle of a jazz club, the lights were low, the faint cigarette smoke lingered in the air giving it a smelly air of hazy mystery. Before you could comment on what was happening, Crowley wrapped his arm around your waist and spun you onto the dance floor and into his arms in a fluid movement. For all his comfortable grace you were still just a nervous trainwreck, tripping over your own feet he moved to accommodate you. Almost expecting your sudden but inevitable doom. 

“I don’t know how to dance” You whispered in horror.

“Really?” He smirked, “How odd that you agreed to go dancing then.” Oh, well that made you feel pretty stupid. “Nevermind that, I’ll lead. Just relax.”

You tried to follow his lead, the sure confidence inspired you. The pair of you danced for at least two hours and you were having the best time of your life. People around you were swaying and spinning together in a composed beautiful way only rivaled by ballroom dancers. In comparison, you tripped over Crowley at least once every five minutes without fail. You kept laughing all night. Finally, when it was all said and done you stood outside the entrance to the bunker.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I really did have a nice time. Thank you.” You smiled, a little unsure of what to do.

“Yes well if you’d like to do it again all we have to do is make a quick deal.”

“Oh boy, that's rich.” You crossed your arms, acting as if you weren’t really considering it. “What do you want?”

“I’m not sure yet.” He said, seeming a little surprised by it.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to do with that.”

“We can seal the deal just for practicing purposes.”

“Wow, ok I’ll ha-” And he was kissing you, and you were pissed because for the second time it was still absolutely fantastic. 

You broke away, staring at him for just a moment before walking into the bunker without looking back. You walked straight into the railing and paused to think for a minute. Looking down Cas was seated at the table, staring intently at the world map lost in thought. 

“Hey Cas, you waiting up for me?” You said, slowly making your way down the stairs. 

“(Y/N), I’ve had some time to think in your absence.” His gravely voice made you smile as you started to shed your coat and heels.

“A dangerous habit.”

“Please, this is.” He stopped, looking down in embarrassment, “This is very difficult for me to articulate.”

“Hey,” You moved around the table to rest your hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. “Cas you can tell me anything. What's wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong. But something has been brought to my attention. Several times by Dean, which I assumed were in jest until a conversation that I had with Sam this afternoon which was quite enlightening-”

“Cas, you’re rambling.” 

He looked right at you.

And he kept looking, and it seemed like he was getting closer and closer. Suddenly he was kissing you. It wasn’t at all like Crowley’s educated passionate kiss. He was all fire and heat.

Cas was like water, like ice. He was inexperienced but there was so much raw emotion behind his actions, he wasn’t trying to do or be anything. He just was. There was something so natural, and his cool touch burned you in the most amazing way. 

He pulled away looking for a reaction.

“(Y/N) I,”

“No Cas, please wait. I need some time to think.”

You stumbled down the hall to your room and flopped into bed fully prepared to sleep the next century away if it meant you never had to make the hard choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel great about this chapter but its been a long time since I've written anything for fun so lets just see where this goes.
> 
> P.s. How do you guys feel about AUs? Not just slightly altered AUs like I've been doing but like true AUs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave me requests and I'll do my best but for now I'm just playing with my rampant plot bunnies.


End file.
